Laid Down Armor (A Jerza Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: Erza can't help but think of Jellal after a battle Fairy Tail just won. She goes off by herself and reconfirms her thoughts of armoring her heart but gets a surprise visit from none other than Jellal who happens to talk to her about her armor. (Slight fluff)
**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last updated something on here and I apologize. But here is a Jerza oneshot I made. It was inspired by the song "Armor" by Landon Austin. You should listen to it when you read this. It'll add to the feels I guess you can say :) Anyway, please enjoy!**

x x x

Laid Down Armor (Jerza Oneshot)

~Emojimojo~

x x x

Erza smiled at her guild members after the battle. Everyone was so happy and everything was a success. However, they barely scraped by.

 _If only he was here to help,_ she thought before she realized what she just thought. She immediately shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

 _No, he has his own life that he built for himself. He's a grown man now as I am a grown woman,_ she thought with a sad smile. Then she stood up and excused herself.

 _But I do wonder how he is doing. I hope he is well and accomplishing his goals,_ she continued to think as she walked down the cobblestone path in Magnolia. The sun was setting, painting the town in a scarlet red and pink color.

Erza sighed and trekked up to the hillside to watch the settling town. The wind was blowing and pushing her hair in front of her face, obscuring her view. She gave a smile and used her fingers to keep her hair in place.

"It's a good life. But…it doesn't always last. I must be on my guard," she said to no one in particular. She squinted her eyes as her past began flashing through her mind. If only she kept her armor on then, she wouldn't have to worry about making it impenetrable now.

"It's not your fault though," she whispered.

"It's not whose fault?" a voice suddenly asked behind her. Erza's eyes widened and she whirled around, her scarlet following behind.

In front of her stood none other than the man she had been thinking about. "Jellal," she said in a tone that was afraid that this was all a dream.

"You look well," he greeted with a smile as he blue hair ruffled in the wind.

Erza then smiled warmly at him. "So do you," she replied. They stared at each other for a long while, soaking in each other's presence as if this was a dream.

"What brings you here?" Erza suddenly asked.

Jellal looked passed her and into the horizon. "I heard that Fairy Tail was able to win. I'm sorry I couldn't come. But I did want to check in on you," he answered after a minute of silence.

Erza looked away from him but felt her face heat up from the compliment. However, she kept her poker face on with only a hint of a smile on her face. "Thank you but as you can see, I'm okay," she told him.

"With that strong armor, I don't doubt it. But," Jellal begin as he looked in her general direction. "You'd be much stronger without it," he finished. She whipped her head up to the side and up at him.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered as she unconsciously covered her heart area. Jellal approached her slowly and took her hand in his.

"I know Erza. I'm the cause of you building up your armor. But…you now have a family who will not hurt you like I did. So, lay down your armor," he told her as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Erza stared up at up with tears glistening in her eyes. Jellal just smiled down at her as the sunset matched her hair. He took his free hand and grabbed several strands of her hair. He toyed with it a little between his fingers. He then brought it close to his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"Scarlet. I will never forget," he mumbled into the hair. Erza sucked in a breath and the tears grew until a drop slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and just stood there, not wanting to move and break this spell. Who knows when Jellal would come back and talk to her like this? Knowing him, it'd be a long while and she did not want that.

"Neither will I," she whispered. Then she felt a hand cup her cheek and lift it up.

"Erza. That is what I want to see. The Erza who laid down her armor again," he told her as he leaned closer to her. She looked at his lips which were slowly coming closer towards hers.

Maybe she should lay down her armor. What good would it do to keep it up? Especially against Jellal who was now a different man? But, was he really?

She looked up to his face which held emotions that were there when they were younger, before he was taken captive.

 _Yes, I can,_ she thought just as his lips brushed against hers and paused, as if asking for permission. She gave a small smile and heard the clanks of her armor fall as she pressed her lips firmly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw hers over his shoulders.

The sun continued to sink as they shared this moment which she dreamed about. The fact that they were sharing this moment was a significant feat for them. For Jellal, to kiss her meant he realized being in the dark would not always affect those in the light. And for her, it signified that she laid down her armor for him.

x x x

 **There we go. My first Jerza fanfic! I know it isn't that long but I think it's okay for now.**

 **Anyway, please leave me your reviews of what you thought of this oneshot. I'd greatly appreciate it! Also, give me a follow/favorite if you want to be alerted of more updates like this.**

 **Whale, thanks for reading! I hope y'all have a great day/night and I will see you all in another story update! Take care!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


End file.
